The Only Exception: A Harry Styles Love Story
by unicornxtai
Summary: 18 year old Tatyana Rodriguez meets the boys from One Direction at one of their shows. She immediately gets the attention of Harry Styles. Will their realtionship last or will it crash and burn?
1. One Thing

**Just so you guys know this is my first fanfic so it's not gonna be the best. Plus I'll probably upload new chapters like everyday or every other day. It depends if I have time. School can get pretty hectic sometimes :(**

Chapter One:

Tatyana's P.O.V

_Shot me out of the sky. You're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak. Frozen and can't breathe _

I hit the snooze button and got up from my bed. Today was the day I was gonna meet One Direction. I had backstage passes because my mom's friend works at the Arena where they're gonna perform at.

I started to get ready for the day. I had picked out the perfect outfit: my Paramore crop top, black booty shorts and my sparkly toms. I stared at my 1D poster and kissed it. I was going to meet the Harry Styles! I was so excited, yet so nervous at the same time. Just then my phone started ringing.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake _

"Hey babe." I was so excited for tonight

"Are you ready to meet One Direction tonight?" She practically screamed.

"I was born ready!" I giggled.

"So when are you gonna be Mrs. Styles?" she teased

"I don't know. When are you gonna be Mrs. Payne?" I knew she didn't have a comeback for that one.

"So when are we gonna go to the Arena?"

"My mom's friend said to meet around 4, so in about an hour I'll go over and pick you up."

45 minutes later

I ran downstairs and looked at the mirror one last time.

"Mom, I'm gonna go pick up Alex and go to the arena in Boston. I won't be back home till late." I told her in Spanish.

"Ok, call me when you get there and when you're on your way back home, ok?"

"Ok mom. Bye."

"Bye, mi'ja." I gave my mom one last kiss and just like that I was on my way to Alex's.

When I pulled up to her house, there was Alex sitting on her porch. She walked up to the car and got in.

"Hey, I brought my One Direction CD." She smiled, while pulling it out of her purse.

"You are a genius!"

"Do you have yours?"

"Of course"

I pressed play on the stereo and Up All Night started playing. Up All Night was Alex's favorite song from them.

We spent the whole car ride singing their songs. It was a good way to kill an hour and a half drive. The traffic in Boston is terrible, but One Direction were worth dealing with the traffic.

We pulled up to the parking lot and I immediately called my mom.

"Hello. Mom?"

"Taty, are you in Boston?"

"Yeah, we just got here?"

"Ok. Have fun and be safe."

I swear my mom was still protective of me even though I was 18 now.

We walked to the Arena and the security let us in with trouble.

I saw my mom's friend, Carmen and said hi.

"Taty, how you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Oh and this is my friend Alex."

"She's very pretty. Nice to meet you Alex."

"Nice to meet you too" Alex smiled.

Carmen heard something through her headset.

"Oh the boys are here. You girls should go meet them."

Oh my God! The boys are here! Stay calm, Tai. Stay calm.

The boys walked in through the door with their tour manager and I literally felt my heart race.

"Boys, this is my friend's daughter Tatyana and her friend Alexandra."Carmen spoke enthusiastically, breaking me out of my trance.

"Nice to meet you beautiful ladies", said Harry, with his beautiful English accent. He shot us his famous wink and I could feel my heart melt.

I could see Alex look at Liam and smile.

Harry's POV

I saw Tatyana smile. She's a very pretty girl. She seems really shy and she has this aura that seems so innocent, so beautiful. I didn't notice I was staring at her until Louis coughed and snapped me out of my daze.

"So, I'm Harry and this is Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis."

"Oh, I know who you guys are. I'm a huge fan."

She smiled innocently. God, she had such an amazing smile. Something about her made her not like most girls. Most girls would throw themselves at me because I'm famous but this girl was doing just the opposite.

"So do you girls wanna watch us sound check?"

"Of course we do!" they smiled.

Damn her smile is so contagious. _What is going on?_ _Am I, Harry Styles falling for some girl I just met like 10 minutes ago? _I don't know what it is but I just can't get her out of my head.

I started heading on stage with Tatyana walking right beside me. I shot her a smile and her face started becoming pink. This girl is too adorable.

Her and her friend sat in the front row while we started rehearsing. The first song we played was One Thing.

Alex's P.O.V

I can't believe I am sitting front row with Tai, while One Direction are sound checking. They started playing One Thing and I noticed while Liam was singing that his eyes were fixed in my direction. Oh my god, _was there something on my face? _He can't just be looking at me for no reason. _I mean, why else would he have his eyes fixed on me?_ I just smiled and put my hands on my cheeks, trying not to show my now red cheeks. I pinched myself, thinking this was a dream, but this isn't a dream. This is actually happening. I can't believe this was actually happening. One thing was stuck in my head though. _Why me?_ _Why would he smile at me?_

The boys finished sound checking and me and Tai went up to the boys and told them how amazing they sounded.

Just then Tai pulled out a sharpie and her 1D CD.

"Can you guys please sign my CD? I don't know if I'll ever get a better chance , than now", she smiled innocently.

"Of course, plus who can say no to you?" Harry winked.

Typical Harry Styles. He is such a flirt, but Tai was completely infatuated with him.

The boys signed our CDs and took pictures with us. Tai took a special picture with Harry and I took one with Liam.

The boys left for wardrobe and Tai and I just walked around trying to come up with words describing what has happened today.

Liam's POV 

The minute I walked into the dressing room. Louis started teasing me, like usual.

"So, Liam you gotta thing for Alex, huh?" he nudged my shoulder.

I just smiled at the thought of Alex. She's a beautiful girl. She's petite and looks so fragile. I feel like she needs someone strong to protect her. She had the prettiest smile I've seen. She's so full of energy. She's someone I can just talk to and hang out with, but she's also the type that you can cuddle with watch movies at night.

After what seemed like ages, I finally answered Louis.

"Yeah, you can say I kinda have a thing for her. I mean she's a very beautiful girl."

Soon enough, the boys started teasing but I was used to the boys teasing me. They did it all the time.

Then Louis decided to tease Harry.

"Hazza, you gotta thing for Tatyana?" Louis was on a roll today.

"Harry ran a hand through his curls."Yeah" he finally let out, after what seemed like ages.

Louis pouted, clearly jealous.

Harry put his arm around Louis and stated "Aw don't worry Lou Lou. No girl can replace you"

Lou rested his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry kissed his cheek.

Harry and Louis always had an interesting relationship, to say the least.

Larry Stylinson as everyone calls them. Those two are inseparable.

A half hour later, we all had our wardrobe picked out. We had an hour before the show started so we decided to go out and hang out with the girls.

Tatyana's POV 

I was sitting on the couch in the backstage lounge when the boys made their way towards me and Alex.

I couldn't help but smile. Those boys looked amazing.

Harry sat next to me and smiled. I felt my heart beating faster and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

So Tatyana, you wanna go and grab a coffee with me?

I froze. _Was the Harry Styles asking me to go get a coffee with me?_ I must be dreaming.

"Sure" I managed to let out. A part of me was nervous while another part was excited.

"Awesome." He got up and held out his hand for me to take.

When he held my hand, I felt goose bumps go down my spine. It felt magical, like if it was meant to happen.

Alex shot me a look and she mouthed, "Eep!"

I think Harry noticed because he interlocked our fingers, which made my stomach tie in knots. We walked out of the back of the venue and made our way across the street to Starbucks. He put on his sunglasses, hoping paparazzi weren't going to show up. When he put on his glasses it suddenly hit me again that he was famous and not just a normal teenager and it kinda upsets me.

"You know you look ridiculous with those glasses on?" I tried to stop the giggles that came out of my mouth but it didn't work.

He pouted. "Trust me, I don't chose to wear glasses everywhere." Every now and then his eyes would wander around, as if he was looking for something.

When we entered the shop, I was glad I wasn't outside anymore. I forgot to bring a sweater with me.

We grabbed our coffee and sat in a booth farthest away from the door.

Harry's POV

"Tell me everything I should know about you?" I asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"I was born in New York and moved to Rhode Island when I was 4 and I lived there ever since. My parents are Dominican and I have 2 sisters. Katie is 12 and Kiana is 8."

She told me about how she was going to University of London. She's such a sweet girl. She's honest and so down to earth. Nothing like the sluts who only wanted to get in my pants. She has an adorable laugh and her smile is so bright. Wow, I've never met a girl like her before. She's definitely a keeper and she's really fit. _What if she has a boyfriend or whatever and she's just being nice? _Get a hold of yourself Harry! Stop focusing on the negatives.

"So a beautiful girl like you can't be single for too long. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
><strong><br>Please review I wanna be a better writer since this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Dancing In The Dark

Chapter 2:

Liam's POV

As soon as Harry left, Louis started making comments about Harry.

"Five dollars says Harry's getting her number and they're gonna end up snogging by the end of the night!"

Me, Zayn and Niall all agreed to Louis's bet. Alex just laughed and refused to comment on Louis's statement.

"Hey you wanna go on a walk with me?"

I hope I didn't sound too desperate or anything. It's just that after what happened with Danielle, my love life has been a mess. I've been avoiding relationships just so I wouldn't go through all the pain she put me through. The whole relationship was a rollercoaster ride and I didn't wanna go through that again.

"Yeah, sure" she grinned.

I held out my hand and she willingly accepted it. As we walked out the venue, we swayed our arms back and forth. It was something me and Danielle always did. I remember all the walks we went on and how she always had that smile on her face; the smile that would brighten up my day. Tears started to form and I tried to hide them from Alex.

"What's wrong, Liam?"

She turned towards me and put her hands on my cheeks. She wiped away my tears.

"Come here"

She pulled me into a tight hug and lightly rubbed my back

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I didn't want her to feel like it was her fault that I was acting this way, so I told her I was fine.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? If you want we can go back to the venue?"

She looked so concerned. The tears had gone away and now I started to smile.

"No, I wanna stay with you."

_Did I really just say that?_ Damn it Liam! You just made a fool of yourself. Hopefully she doesn't think I'm weird or something.

She giggled and smiled. "Well I'm glad you wanna stay with me."

I grinned.

"See, that's the happiness and the smile I wanna see from you."

God this girl is so adorable. I always thought that American girls were adorable. They're just so different from English girls. Every time I look at Alex, I can't help but think about Danielle. They both are the same height, have similar body structures and have an amazing smile. As much as I convinced myself that I was over her, somewhere deep in my soul, a voice told me that I'm not really over her.

Harry's POV 

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm completely single."

"Cool." I tried to play it off like I wasn't interested, but fuck yes she's single. This is my one shot to make a move because I may never see her again.

"You're a really cool girl."

Wow, I really need to think about what I say.

She giggled and smiled.

"And you're a really cool guy" she winked.

"Are you trying to say you want to spend more time with me?" she teased.

I smiled. "That's what I'm definitely trying to say."

"Then why didn't you just say that, silly?" she hit my shoulder playfully.

Ok, she's definitely flirting back. _Does that mean she's interested, too?_

"So is that a yes?" I hoped she would say yes.

"Of course, but first I'll have to let my mom know"

She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey mom. So Harry asked me if I wanted to hang out after the show... Harry's in the band... You know the curly haired one. So I won't be home till really late... I haven't asked Alex yet but I know she'll want to stay..."

She hung up and smiled.

"What'd she say?" I really wanted her to stay.

"She said yes. She doesn't really care as long as I get home safe."

"So you ready to party 1D style?"

"Of course. I'm Dominican. Partying runs in my veins. So does Alcohol."

I chuckled and smiled.

Just then I got a text from Louis

Lou Lou ;) : Get your butt back to the venue. We're on soon.

Oh shit, I forgot about the show.

"What's wrong?"

"We gotta head back to the venue. The show's gonna start soon."

We made our way out of Starbucks and to the venue.

Tai's POV 

He grabbed my hand and we started running through a series of alleys.

"Where are we going?" I managed to let out through my breath

"It's a shortcut"

We were only running for like 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity to me. Being with him makes me smile. He makes my stomach tie in knots but he also makes me be myself; something I don't do in front of everybody.

When we finally made it through the back door, we were both completely out of breath.

Suddenly Carmen walked up to Harry.

"Harry, go get mic'd up. You're on in five."

Harry ran off to go get ready to perform.

I still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Alex walked towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Me and Liam went on an amazing walk."

"Eep! Oh my God, I need details!"

Alex told me about how they were holding hands and how she comforted him when he was crying. I had a feeling she didn't tell me everything. She was definitely hiding something from me.

"There's something you're not telling me. Something else happened."

She just kept smiling, trying not to tell me.

"Come on Alex. We tell each other everything."

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell." She had a smug look on her face.

OH MY GOD! _THEY KISSED?_

"YOU GUYS KISSED?" I practically screamed.

"Shh! I'll tell you the rest later. Let's go to our seats. The show's about to start.

Alex's POV

Security escorted us to our seats, while the lights were off. Girls were screaming from every direction.

All we could here is "BOSTON ARE YOU READY? WELL HERE COMES ONE DIRECTION!"

The whole venue erupted into screams, as the music started playing and the boys slowly started making their way up the platform that was below the stage.

When the boys were finally visible, the screaming got even louder.

_I tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

'_Cause you make my heart race_

When Liam sang those words, he smiled at me and gave me a wink. My cheeks immediately flushed pink and I covered my cheeks.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite _

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

I noticed that Harry was looking at Tai and also shot her a wink. She turned pink as well.

_Something's gotta give now_

'_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now _

'_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_All I need is here with me now_

'_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

Wow the boys were amazing. Tai and I walked backstage to congratulate the boys.

When the boys walked off stage, you can tell how hyped up they were.

"You guys were amazing!"

"Yeah, you guys killed it!" Tai was smiling cheesily.

"Thanks girls. So are you girls staying after to chill?"

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tai was looking directly at Harry.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later."

The boys walked away to their dressing room.

Tai's POV

As the boys walked away, I grabbed Alex.

"Are you gonna tell me about the kiss now?"

I wanted to know every detail.

"Yes, ok"

***Flashback***

Alex's POV

"You're adorable."

Liam made me smile like an idiot and I started to blush.

"No, I'm not. You're the adorable one."

He smiled and stared into my eyes.

I could feel my heart beat like crazy.

He out his right hand on my cheek.

"No Alex. You're beautiful."

He leaned in and I closed my eyes.

When I felt his lips press gently against mine, sparks flew throughout my body.

It was perfect and I smiled, when he pulled away.

I noticed his expression change; almost to embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry-"

I put my finger to his lips and said, "Shh. Don't say sorry. I liked it."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers.

***End of Flashback***

Tai's POV

"Oh my God! Dude, I'm so happy for you! So are you guys like dating?"

She thought about it for a minute. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, well I'm sure he has a good reason why."

The boys came out dressed a lot more casual.

"What are you guys all dressed up for?"

"We're going to the Club!"Zayn yelled.

Zayn looked like he was ready to tear that club apart.

I smiled. This was definitely gonna be interesting.

Good thing me and Alex were dressed nicely.

I could not wait to get the party started; I mean I could really use some alcohol in my system right now.

We made our way through the back of the venue and thank god, there were no fans.

We got into the limo and Harry sat next to me and Liam sat next to Alex.

Harry put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Look at those two getting cozy over there." Louis teased.

I buried my head in Harry's chest, so that no one could see my red face.

"Fuck off Louis. Go bother Liam." Harry flipped him off.

"Hey, don't tell him to bother me!" Liam protested.

Alex giggled and buried her face in Liam's chest.

"Louis is just jealous because Eleanor isn't here." Harry teased.

"Shit! That reminds me. I have to call her later."

We entered the club and immediately walked to the VIP Area. The VIP is where I live.

We all stood in a circle, pouring shots for each other.

We all took our first shot of the night together. Although, I knew it wasn't gonna be our last.

_Dancing in the Dark _started blaring through the speakers and I knew shit was about to go down.

I immediately grabbed Harry and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Whoa girl. Slow down." He chuckled.

"You don't understand. This song gets me crazy!"

I instantly started dancing all up on him. Our hips were moving in sync and I had my hands in the air. He had a firm grip on my hips and I could feel our heartbeats racing. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I looked around and saw Alex and Liam jumping around the dance floor.

Liam's POV__

"Liam, wanna dance with me?"

"Of course."

Alex grabbed my hand and brought me to the dance floor.

"I'm not a good dancer!" she yelled over the music.

"I'm not the best either."

We both just put our hands in the air and jumped to the beat of the song.

Alex is so much fun to dance with.

"Hey Alex. Look."

She turned around and I pointed to where Tatyana and Harry were. They basically looked like they were having sex on the dance floor.

Alex giggled.

"They're _so_ hooking up"

After a few songs, me and Alex went to go grab a few more drinks.

"I can't too much. I'm supposed to drive Tai home."

"Oh, designated driver?" he teased.

"I'm always the designated driver. I mean, I don't really drink about, so I'm always the most sober one."

"Ahh. I see, but I'm gonna have to change that." I smiled after taking another shot.

"That's not happening." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

Tatyana started running towards us. She was clearly tipsy.

"Hey guys. What you doing?"

"Drinking. Where's Harry?"

"He's right behind me."

She grabbed Harry's hand and brought him to the couch.

Harry was tipsy, too. We definitely need to keep an eye on him and Tatyana.

"Oh my God! Thanks for inviting me, Hazza! I love you!"

Ok, she's definitely drunk.

"Aww, I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed me.

**The next chapter is gonna be really good. I promise you that Thanks for reading and please review. Comments help make me become a better writer. **


	3. You Make Me Feel

Chapter 3:

Harry's POV

I leaned in and kissed Tatyana. She started kissing back and her arms wrapped around my neck. My tongue was begging for entrance as my hands held a tight grip on her lower waist. She parted her lips, letting my tongue explore her mouth. My hands were reaching lower and lower until they reached her bum. She moaned through the kiss.

We both pulled away for air at the same time.

Louis was whistling and making comments. No surprise there.

"Get some!" he hi-fived me.

Tatyana buried her face in my chest and smiled.

I kissed her gently and smiled.

"Babe, I wanna dance!" she whined.

God, she's so cute when she does that.

"Ok. Let's go."

"Yay!" she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around me. I had both hands on her bum.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed me gently.

"I thought you wanted to dance," he teased.

"I do."

She jumped off and dragged me to the dance floor.

_You Make Me Feel_ was playing and she started jumping.

I was jumping to the beat of the song and I kept my eyes on her.

"This is the most fun I've had since my birthday!"

The song ended and a slow song came on. I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know you're amazing, right?"

She smiled and said, "No, you are."

I leaned in and kissed her nose. She locked her eyes on mine and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back; my tongue begging for entrance, as I lightly squeezed her bum. She opened her mouth and granted my tongue access. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist tightly. She moaned when she felt our crotches rubbing.

She pulled away and said, "Babe, we're in public."

"Fine." I let her down and she went over to the couch. It was almost 2 am and the club was about to close.

"I don't wanna go home." Tai whined.

"It's late. We have to get you home in one piece, Tai." Alex was exchanging numbers with Liam.

"I guess we have to call it night," she whispered.

She grabbed the sharpie in her purse and wrote her number on my hand and I did the same to her. We walked outside the club holding hands. We entered the limo and sat the same way sat before.

"I really don't want this night to end," she sighed.

"Me neither."

I kissed her gently.

"I'm never gonna see you again," she pouted.

"Aww babe. You will see me again. I promise."

I kissed her again and smiled.

**Next morning**

Tai's POV

I woke up to the feeling of vomit filling my mouth. I ran to the bathroom and the chunks of the horrible vile fell into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and watched as the vomit wished away; the evidence of last night.

Hangovers are the fucking worst. I walked in my room with a huge headache and checked my phone. I had one text from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number: Hey Gorgeous. Hope you had fun last night. Hazza xx**

Butterflies filled my stomach at the thought of him. The way he said my name and his adorable accent. His laugh, his smile. Everything about him was perfect.

I picked up my phone and replied to his text.

**I had a lot of fun last night. The only thing that sucks is this fucking hangover**.

I didn't put 'xx' because I didn't want to sound to desperate or anything.

Suddenly my phone broke me from my thoughts.

**Hazza: Aww sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better soon xx**

This boy knew how to make my heart melt. He called me love. Ok Tai, get a hold of yourself. Don't get ahead of yourself. _What if he's just being nice?_

All I could think about was last night. It was perfect. I had so much fun and I got to kiss Harry Styles. Not a lot of girls can say they've made out with Harry Styles.

I logged onto twitter and tweeted:

**TaiTheWanted1D: Had an amazing night with AlexTheWanted1D and got to meet cute boys xx**

I looked at my timeline and saw:

Harry_Styles: Had an amazing time last night with the lads in Boston. Even met a cute girl xx

My heart dropped. _Oh my god, is he talking about me?_ Oh don't be ridiculous Tai. _Who am I kidding? Why would he be talking about me? _ I mean he probably meant another girl.

Alex was calling.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" I was still a little hung-over

"Don't you mean Vas Happening?" she teased.

"No seriously what's up?"

"Did you see what Harry tweeted?" she squealed.

"Yeah" I answered calmly.

"Aren't you excited? I mean come on. He called you cute!" Alex was definitely fangirling.

"I mean yeah, I liked that he called me cute, but I'll never see him again." I whispered.

A lump was forming in my throat. The fact that I would never see Harry again was causing my heart to swell.

"Don't say that. I mean I've been talking to Liam and he said that after the tour, he wants to come and visit RI."

"What, but you guys aren't even dating." I was really confused.

"About that..." she mumbled.

'YOU GUYS ARE DATING? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I NEED DETAILS!" I was so excited to hear everything.

"Ok so last night after I dropped you off, I was talking to Liam about you and Harry. We eventually were on the phone for 3 hours. He said that he liked me and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said why not. I'd love to."

"ALEX AND LIAM SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up! We haven't even gone on a date yet!" she snapped.

Harry's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Tatyana. She was just so beautiful. I loved her smile, her laugh and the way she blushes every time I talk to her. I also loved her when she was drunk. I also loved the fact that she didn't try too hard. In fact she didn't try at all and that's what makes her amazing.

I looked up and saw Louis making his way towards my bunk.

He layed beside me and looked directly at me.

"What's up boo bear?"

"Do you know what happened last night between you and Tai?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, why?" I was confused.

"Do you like her or was it just a onetime thing?"

"Yeah, I like her a lot. She's different than most girls. She doesn't try too hard to impress me. She doesn't treat me like Harry Styles from One Direction. She treats me like Hazza." I smiled widely.

"Well you should go and tell her that then." He put his hand on my knee.

"I will. In fact, I'm gonna call her now and ask her if she wants to video chat." I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

I called Tai.

"Hey Hazza."

My heart melted at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Tatyana-"

"You can call me Tai."

I smiled. Her nickname was absolutely adorable.

"So Tai. I like you. Like I really like you. You're sweet, funny and you have a gorgeous smile. You're not like most girls who throw themselves at me. You don't try to impress me. That's what I love about you."

I sighed after I let it all out. I hope she feels the same way.

"Oh Hazza. I think someone's been hit by the love bug," she teased.

I chuckled at her teasing. She was right though. I had been bitten by the love bug.

"But in all seriousness, I do like you too. You don't want me for my body or sex or for my looks. You want me for personality; for who I am and that's what I love about you."

I smiled at what she said. She was right. If I wanted her for her body, I would've dragged her drunk arse with me for a few more nights, but I have way more respect for her to use her like that.

"So Tai, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked timidly.

This was the moment of truth. My heart was dying for her to say yes.

"Of course I will, Haz!" she squealed.

When I heard those words, my heart fluttered and my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hey, do you wanna video chat? Bring Alex over so she can see Liam. Liam won't shut up about her."

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Liam.

"You know you love me," I replied, which in return I got a smack from my pillow.

She giggled.

"Yes, I would love to video chat with you and I'm definitely bringing Alex over."

I smiled triumphantly.

"Well I gotta go. See you later beautiful."

I hung up and smiled.

I knew this would be the start of something new.


	4. When I Get Home, You're So Dead

**Before I begin, I just wanna say that I decided to put some of the other guys' POVs because the story isn't only about Tai, Alex, Harry and Liam. The other guys are part of it. That is all.**

Chapter 4:

Louis's POV

I dialed Eleanor's number and sighed as I heard it ring.

"Hey boobear."

My heart melted when I heard her voice. I miss her so much. I've been away from her too long for my liking.

"Hey beautiful. I've missed you; a lot." I whispered.

Tears were threatening to fall and I tried to refrain myself from breaking down.

"I love you, Eleanor Calder." I breathed out.

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson." She blew a kiss through the phone.

I wished she was with me but she's been working a lot lately. Things have been going great for her. I really wish I could be there supporting her, but I have to do my job too.

"You know I'll be back home in three weeks right?"

She giggled, which brought a grin on my face.

"Yes, I have the day you come back home marked on my calendar."

I chuckled and said, "Wow, I must be important."

"Yes you are." She yawned and that's when I remembered about the six hour time difference.

"Did you just get home from work?"

"Yeah, why?"

I could sense the tiredness in her voice. A part of me wanted to avoid it and talk to her longer, but the other part told me that it'd be better if she got her rest.

"You need to go to bed. I'll call again after the show. Goodnight beautiful," I whispered.

"Alright. Goodnight boo bear." She blew a kiss and hung up.

Three more weeks, Louis. Only three more weeks.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. As I was flipping through channels, Harry called my name.

"What is it, Haz?" I asked.

"Can you help me pick out my outfit?" he asked.

I grumbled and walked towards the bathroom. I knocked and Harry let me in.

"Jesus Christ, Harry. You can at least put some boxers on." I stated in bewilderment, as Harry stood there naked.

"Oh relax, Lou." Harry rolled his eyes, as he slipped his boxers on.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked curiously.

"Because I have a Skype date with my girlfriend."

"You asked Tai to be your girlfriend?" I screamed.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Ok. Let the Swagmasta from Doncasta handle this." I smiled and started to feverishly look through Harry's wardrobe.

He chuckled and smiled.

I picked out a blue Jack Wills hoodie, chinos, and blue high top converse.

I smiled as I watched Harry out on the outfit.

"Now that's what I call Swag, Mr. Styles," I winked.

He chuckled and said, "Come here Lou."

We shared a tight hug, like we usually do.

"She won't be able to keep her eyes off you," I winked.

He chuckled and said, "Thanks man."

"Anything for you, Haz," I said as I kissed his cheek and left the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway and noticed Zayn looking upset, laying in his bunk.

"Vas Happenin'?" I teased.

"I'm not in the mood," grumbled Zayn

Zayn's POV 

It's been a month since I found out Rebecca was cheating on me. Every time she would say she was going out, she would be with that guy. Clearly, she wasn't happy with me or I wasn't satisfying her enough because she wanted to fuck around with another guy. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

***flashback* **

I opened the door to my flat and my face fell at the scene that was playing right in front of me.

Rebecca was shirtless and kissing a guy that was shirtless as well.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Rebecca pulled away and pushed the guy off of her.

"Zayn, what are you doing home?"She panicked.

"Who the fuck is he and why the fuck were you kissing him?" I clenched my arm into fists.

I was about to beat the shit out of this guy.

"Babe relax. It was nothing."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Rebecca!"

At that moment I snapped and ran towards the guy and punched him in the nose. Before he could react, I landed another blow to his stomach.

"Zayn, stop!"

No matter what she said, nothing was gonna stop me from teaching this guy a bloody lesson.

As he fell to the ground, I kicked his stomach. Rebecca got in front of me, separating me from the guy.

Tears were streaming down her face. She helped him up and said, "Just go home."

He got up and left.

"What the hell Zayn!" Rebecca let out, through cries.

"I should be asking you that!" I spat, my blood boiling.

"You shouldn't have done that," she breathed.

"I'm sorry if getting mad at a bloke for being all over my girlfriend is a fucking crime! How long has this been going on?" I asked, as tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

"A while now," she mumbled and looked down.

"I want you out Rebecca! I never want to see you and your stupid arse ever again! How could I be such a fool and not see what was going on?" I screamed and ran my hands through my hair, pulling it roughly.

Rebecca put some clothes into some boxes and left. After a week, I never saw her again.

***end of flashback***

(This song is called "When I get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade)

_The words are coming_

_I feel terrible_

_Is it typical for us to end like this?_

_Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen one hundred times?_

_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst_

_And I've got to fill the blanks in this past with a verse_

_We can sit around cry_

_But frankly you're not worth it anymore_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and_

_On any other day I'd shoot the boy_

_But your simple toy had caused a scene like this_

_Leave him hanging on the walls_

_Just a picture in a hall_

_Like a hundred more_

_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips_

_And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips_

_Hope he's leaving you empty_

_Baby this is just a fix for such a simple little whore_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and _

_And your name remains the same_

_All that has changed is this pretty face_

_So pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over_

_But never start over_

_So pull the trigger_

_It never gets closer_

_You want to start over _

_But never start over_

_So say hello to all the boys on the top of this table that you're under_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and_

_Say hello_

_Say hello_

_Lipstick lullabies_

_This is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends_

_This is how you get by_

_The moral this time is boys make girls cry and_

Tears were streaming down my face at the thought of her and what she did to me.

"Is it about Reb-?"

"Don't even mention her name," I said through clenched teeth.

"Are you gonna be alright, Zayn?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," I said, as I wiped the tears from my face.

Liam's POV

I looked at my phone and it was almost 1:00.

"Harry, get your arse over here! It's almost 1:00!" I yelled

"Coming!" he yelled back.

I sat on the couch and waited for Harry. After a minute, he grabbed his laptop and signed on to Skype. He clicked the button and Alex and Tai's faces showed up.

When I saw Alex, I felt my heart melt into a puddle. She was looking fit in her crop top and shorts.

Harry put his hand in my face and said, "Hello, earth to Liam," which snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh" I managed to let out, as my cheeks turned bright red.

"So girls, Harry and I thought to ourselves what kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't go and visit you guys for a week after tour."

The girls screamed in excitement.

"But where will you guys be staying?" asked Tai.

"To try and avoid the paps, is it okay if we stay with you guys?" Harry looked very nervous.

"My mom would be okay if I ask her politely," chimed Tai.

"And I'm sure my mom will like you, Liam," said Alex with a smile on her face.

"Then it's settled I guess. We'll see you girls in three weeks," I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh boys, here's a tip. If you really wanna avoid the press, fly from LA to Chicago and then Chicago to the airport here in RI." Tai advised.

"What's the name of the airport?" asked Harry.

"It's T.F Green and it's in Warwick, RI."

"Ok. Got it, babe," Harry said with a smile.

We spent two hours just talking and laughing. We told the girls so many tour stories and other stuff that goes on with us. They just smiled and laughed at our ridiculous and embarrassing tales.

"Boys, sound check time," said Niall as he popped his head to the screen.

"Hi Niall," the girls waved at him.

"Hey ladies," He replied with a smile. "Sorry girls, but we need our boys back."

"We understand. Make sure they don't get too crazy, Nialler," said Tai with a smirk on her face.

"Oh the only thing you need to worry about is Curly over here. Daddy Directioner can handle himself. It's Curly that needs to be kept an eye on," Niall said with a chuckle.

We signed off and I smiled. The only thing that was on my mind was seeing Alex's beautiful face again.


	5. Glad You Came

Chapter 5:

Tai's POV

When the boys signed off, I couldn't help but smile. The boys are the best! I walked to my room with Alex.

There was a knock and I responded with, "It's open."

My mom came in and sat next to us on my bed.

"Just finished talking to our boyfriends," Alex replied with a smile.

I looked down nervously.

"Boyfriend? Taty, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" My mom asked, hurt in her eyes.

"I just got a boyfriend today and because I didn't want you to freak out," I mumbled, my eyes not meeting hers.

She put her hand by my chin and lifted my head up.

"Why would I freak out?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Because you remember when I went to go see 1D yesterday? Well, he's the one that I talked to you about; the one that I talked about. The one that asked me if I wanted to hang out. Harry asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes," I said frantically.

I hoped my mom wouldn't freak out.

She stared at me for a second then her face dropped.

"Oh, you're dating one of those boys. All I'm gonna say is be careful," she warned.

"So mom would you be okay if he stayed here for a week? He's coming to visit in three weeks after tour."

She thought about it for a while.

"I'll have to talk to him first."

"Perfect. You can talk to him the next time we Skype," I said with a smile.

Maria, could you try to convince my mom to let Liam stay over my house for a week. He's part of the band too," she asked, innocently.

"Yeah, but I think you should let her talk to him on Skype. In fact we'll do it together," My mom said with a smile.

"You're the best, Maria!" Alex giggled and hugged the crap out of my mom.

I was so excited. Everything was falling right into place.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house with my mom. Sunday's were always cleaning days at my house.

After dinner, I went to my room and called Harry,

'Hey beautiful," he said with a husky voice.

I blushed and said, "No, you're the beautiful one."

He chuckled and replied, "No, you're the beautiful."

I heard a voice yell, "Get a room you too!" and I was confused.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, sorry about that, love. I'm kind of getting dressed right now," he admitted sheepishly.

"That means all the boys can hear me?"

I heard four voices respond with a "Yeah" and I turned bright red.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Well I talked to my mom and I asked her about you staying over for a week and she said she wants to talk to you first. So I decided to have her join in on our next video. Oh and Liam, Alex and her mom are gonna be with me, so you better make a good impression."

"Yes, ma'am," he said jokingly.

I giggled and said, "Good and the same thing goes for you, Mr. Styles. Just try not to hit on my mom," I joked.

I heard him chuckle and I smiled.

"Well I gotta go, gorgeous. Love you," he said and hanged up.

He didn't even get to hear me say love you back. I smiled to myself. My life just keeps getting better.

Alex's POV 

I spent the next two weeks skyping and talking on the phone with Liam. I really love hearing his beautiful voice at night before I went to bed. It's like heaven.

I ran into the shower and started getting ready. Today was the day the boys were coming. Tai and I cannot hold our excitement. We've missed them so much.

I quickly got dressed and did my makeup and hair. Tai was gonna pick me up and drive us to the airport.

We had to make sure we got there by 3. The boys are supposed to arrive at 3.

It was 2:30 when Tai picked me up and I started to panic.

"Dude we're gonna be late," I panicked.

"No we're not. We can make it there in a half an hour. Trust me. I got this," she said, speeding off to the highway.

We got to the airport at 3:00 sharp and we went on a mad dash to the terminal. After running for five minutes, we stopped and looked at the big board with all the flights listed on them.

"Flight 844 from Chicago to TF Green: just arrived," Tai read.

I let out a big sigh of relief.

Tai and I looked around for a few minutes, hoping to see the boys.

"Alex, I see them. Look."

Tai pointed to the clear doors and I saw Harry and Liam walking through them wearing sunglasses and hats.

"Harry! Liam!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Tai and I waved frantically, trying to get their attention.

They eventually saw us and waved back.

Tai and I ran towards them and jumped on Harry and Liam.

I buried my face into Liam's neck and whisper, "I've missed you."

He ran his hand through my hair and whispered back, "I've missed you too."

We looked into each other's eyes and slowly the gap between us got smaller and smaller until our lips touched.

The kiss was gentle and sweet; full of passion than lust.

I jumped off and he grabbed my hand. I looked next to me and Harry and Tai were holding hands.

We all walked to the baggage area together. The boys have only been here for five minutes, but to Tai and I, it feels like forever.

The boys got their luggage and we walked back to the car.

"Sweet ride. Whose is it?" asked Harry, clearly impressed.

"It used to be my dad's, but he gave it to me last month for my birthday," she explained.

We got into the car and I spent the whole ride cuddling with Liam in the back seat while he ran his fingers through my hair. It was relaxing, to say the least.

Harry and Tai just talked and sang along to songs on the radio.

They're so much alike, it's actually pretty scary.

Halfway through the ride, _Glad You Came_ _by The Wanted_ came on and we started singing along.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me_

_Spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me_

_Fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me_

_Well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see_

_You and me_

_Turn the lights off now_

_Now I take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me_

_Spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me_

_Fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me_

_Well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see_

_You and me_

_Turn the lights off now_

_Now I take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Before I knew it, we were pulling up at my house and the nerves started to attack me.

Liam and I got out and I brought his stuff to the front door of my house.

I realized that I forgot my keys and luckily my mom was home to open the door.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently as the nerves started to consume me.

"Relax babe," whispered Liam.

He kissed the back of my neck and his warmth and love started to fight away the nerves.

"I'll try," I breathed out, nervousness in my voice.

The door swung open and I sighed.

This is it. This is the moment of truth.


	6. Part 1: Stole My Heart

**Sorry for updating lately. School was getting kind of hectic but now I'm on Winter Break so it's all good :D **

Chapter 6 Part One:

Harry's POV

When we pulled up to Tai's house, I could hear Spanish music blaring from the speakers from the backyard and I could hear the talking and laughter of a lot of people.

These are the type of parties that happened every weekend at her house, which she warned me about.

Tai pulled out her phone and called her mom, as I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk.

"Mom, open the front door please... Ok, thanks."

Her mom opened the door with a smile on her face.

Tai said something in Spanish and kissed her mom.

"Hi Harry. Nice to finally meet you," she greeted warmly.

She took her hand out and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rodriguez," I spoke, politely.

She giggled and smiled.

"Please, call me Maria. Mrs. Rodriguez is my mother-in-law."

Tai led me all the way to her room.

It's something I'd picture her to have. It has blue walls in different shades and the room is very bright.

"Sorry about the mess," she said.

"What mess? This is spotless compared to me and Louis's flat," I admitted with a chuckle.

She smiled.

"So let's go outside so you can meet my gigantic family. Plus, there's food and a pool."

I grabbed her hand as she led me outside.

Her backyard is really nice. There's a nice pool area and it has a gazebo and a poolside bar.

I met her family and they were all super nice. Some of her relatives I could barely understand because they don't know English very well, but they were all nice.

They would crack jokes about Tai and she would just get embarrassed and laugh.

Overall, they were very cool and nice to me.

Tai and I got changed into our swimsuits.

"We'll go in together at the count of three. One, Two-"

I pushed her in and she screamed. When she rose from the water, she was giving me a death glare.

"Harold Edward Styles, you're going to pay for that!" she yelled, getting out of the water and chasing me around the pool area.

She pushed me in and I dragged her in with me by her arm.

When we rose from the water, we were both laughing uncontrollably.

Liam's POV 

Alex's mom opened the door and smiled.

Alex greeted her mom and walked in first.

"Let me help you with that," her mom said.

She picked up my suitcase and brought it upstairs to Alex's room.

I liked her room. It was simple and clean, kind of like my room.

Alex jumped on her bed and layed down. I layed down beside her, putting my arm around her. I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on the crook of my neck.

"I have a feeling these next seven days are gonna be the best," she cheered enthusiastically.

"Me too," I said with a smile.

I ran my fingers through her hair like I usually do. She loves it when I do that.

Alex's little sister Valerie came running through the door. She's so adorable.

"What do you want, Val?" asked Alex, clearly annoyed.

"Hi Val," I said.

"Hi," she said in her adorable voice.

I picked her up and started tickling her.

She was giggling uncontrollably and I could feel Alex looking at me, while I played with her sister.

I love kids, so playing with Val was no problem for me.

My phone rang and it was a call from Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Liam. You and Alex should come over. Tai's family are having a big cookout. There's plenty of food and a huge pool."

"Definitely, we'll be there. I'll tell Alex and we'll be over soon."

Alex's POV

When Liam and I arrived at Tai's house, the party was in full swing.

Music was blaring and I could hear the laughter and screaming of kids in the pool.

We walked to the backyard and Tai and Harry greeted us warmly.

Tai started introducing Liam and I to her family and they're all super cool.

Liam and I went inside and got changed into our swimsuits.

We came outside to see Harry and Tai being all lovey dovey.

I made gagging noises and they turned around and faced Liam and I.

Tai looked bright red and her and Harry splashed water at me.

Liam and I jumped in and I let the cool water wash all over my body.

Liam came from behind and wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"You look amazing in that bikini, babe," he whispered as he pressed his lips onto the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied and turned around, tracing his abs with my fingers.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I giggled and screamed, "LIAM PUT ME DOWN!"

"Now why would I do that? This is a lot more fun," he smirked.

He motioned Harry and Harry did the same thing that Liam did to me but to Tai.

She was now over Harry's shoulder.

"Chicken Fight!" yelled Harry.

Tai and I just looked at each other and giggled.

We both positioned ourselves and got ready to play.

"One, Two, Three – GO!" The boys yelled.

Tai and I kept pushing each other, hoping that one of us would fall.

I gave Tai a really big push and she slipped and fell to the side.

I giggled and Liam cheered as he brought me down.

"That's my girl!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and he kept his lips pressed on mine, almost teasing.

"You're such a tease," I giggled and hit him on the arm playfully.

All four of us got out of the pool and grabbed some food.

"If Niall was here, all the food would be gone," Harry teased as he took a bite from his burger.

"Remind me to never let my parents have a cookout when Niall's around," Tai said jokingly.

We ate and talked for a while. It was a lot of fun and I got to spend time with my amazing boyfriend, Liam. It sounds and feels weird to call him my boyfriend, but I'll get used to it. I'm glad that he's all mine for a week and it kind of makes up for the three weeks we've been apart.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool and talking and eating with Tai's family.

Tai's POV

The sun was starting to go down and I thought it would be really cool if Liam, Harry, Alex and I went to the park down the street and watched the sunset.

"Babe, do you wanna watch the sunset with me at the park down the street?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered with a smile.

He got up and asked Alex and Liam if they wanted to come. They said yes and all four of us made our way down the street to the park with two blankets.

I spread out one of the blanket and Alex spread out another one a couple feet away from where Harry and I were.

Harry layed down and patted the area next to him.

I layed down beside him and he wrapped his arm around my neck tightly and pushed me closer to him. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and inhaled his amazing scent.

I could hear him humming a tune, but it was really faint. After a few seconds, the tune became clear to listen to and it was _Stole My Heart_

_(I waited for a girl like you)_

_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulder_

_I don't mind,_

_This time it doesn't matter_

_Cause your friends,_

_They look good, you look better_

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_I waited for a girl like you_

_I'm weaker_

_My worlds fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?_

_I start to say,_

_"I think I love you", but I make no sound_

_You know cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_I waited for a girl like you_

_There is no other place that I would rather be_

_Than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you_

_And we can stay here tonight_

_Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_I waited for a girl like you_

_I waited for a girl like you  
><em>  
>I smiled as he sang the song and a few tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. A sob came out of my mouth and I covered my mouth quickly, hoping he didn't hear it.<p>

He looked at me and his face was full of worry and confusion.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"N-nothing. I-I'm just happy that I h-have you," I stammered with a smile.

His expression changed from worry to joy and he smiled.

"Well I'm happy that I have you too, beautiful. Now don't cry, angel. You're too beautiful to cry," he cooed into my ear as he slowly rubbed my back soothingly.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked as I rolled on top of him.

He ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm not perfect, hun. You're the perfect one," he confessed with a smile.

He pulled my head closer to his and kissed me tenderly. I melted into the kiss and smiled against his lips.

"The sky looks so beautiful right now," I stated in wonder as I watched the sky with fascination.

He chuckled and smiled.

"It's a lot more beautiful when I'm watching it with you."

He rolled on top of me and kissed me again passionately, but also still sweetly. I kissed back with the same amount of passion. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I let him in. Our tongues danced as I kept my hands firm around his neck and he kept his firm on my waist. Kissing in the sunset was absolutely more amazing than just watching it.

Liam's POV

I layed down and Alex layed beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and pushed her towards me.

I remember this setting so perfectly. It was a day like this when I told Daniel I loved her two years ago. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

***Flashback***

I layed down on the picnic blanket and wrapped my arm around Danielle's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for this, Li. This is exactly what I needed; an escape from everything," she confessed with a smile.

I stared at her and I couldn't help but smile. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I thought she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

Everything about her was perfect and I found myself falling for her every day. I've been waiting for the right time to tell her that I loved her, but each time I tried, the time wasn't right.

Then I realized that this was the perfect moment to do so.

"You're welcome, Dani. Babe, there's something that I've been dying to tell you, but I never found the perfect time to do so," I said nervously.

She looked up at me curiously.

"What is it, Li?" she asked and put a hand on my cheek.

"Danielle, I-I-I love you," I spat out nervously.

She smiled and put her other hand on my cheek.

"I love you too, Liam," she said.

She kissed me gently and I felt the same sparks that flew through my body during our first kiss.

***end of flashback* **

(This song is called _Kids in Love_ by _Mayday Parade_)

_I look back to the one and only summer time_

_And my girl was the envy of every friend of mine_

_She slept safely in my arms_

_We were so young and invincible_

_Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell_

_Those trips in the summer never went so well_

_Young love is such dumb love_

_Call it what you want it was still enough_

_And still out of my reach_

_And still all of the things_

_That I want in my life_

_How could I ask you to leave me?_

_And we were just kids in love_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol_

_We'd walk down the beach counting every star_

_Our hearts beat inside our chest_

_Leaving us gasping for every breath_

_Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair_

_Was so contagious in the air_

_So satisfying and I'm still smiling_

_And still out of my reach_

_And still all of the things_

_That I want in my life_

_How could I ask you to leave me?_

_And we were just kids in love_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_

_We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?_

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?_

_We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?_

_And we were just kids in love_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us..._

_We were just kids in love_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

_We were just kids in love_

_The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from_

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks at the thought of that day. _If I'm over her, then why do I think about her so much and why does it hurt o much when I do? Am I really over her? _


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2: Heartbeat

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I had writer's block and I started getting involved in other stories, but I will try to post new chapters up soon. Reviews would be nice too. It helps me want to keep writing because reality is I've kind of lost interest in this story.**

Alex's POV

"Why can't we just stay like this forever?" I sighed.

"I don't know. We can try but life doesn't work like that, unfortunately," Liam answered with a sigh.

"You're such a party pooper," I teased and rolled on top of him. I froze when I noticed his eyes were red and puffy. I looked at him and rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks.

He smiled and tried to convince me that everything's alright.

I pressed my lips onto his and smiled.

"Who's being a tease, now?" he asked as he pouted and crossed his arms.

I giggled at his childish reaction and kissed him full on the lips.

"Happy now?" I smirked

"I guess you can say that," he remarked.

I punched him on the arm playfully and said, "You're lucky you're my boyfriend, Liam James Payne or I wouldn't have let that slide."

"Oh you know you love me," he teased as he squeezed my cheeks.

I smiled and kissed him softly. He kissed back and I tightened my grip on his neck. He let his arms fall to my waist and kept a firm hold on it.

I pulled away and smiled against his lips.

He smiled also and I rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and it was relaxing, to say the least.

I watched as the last rays of the sunlight disappeared and the sky became dark.

"Guys, let's go," Tai said as her and Harry got up from their blanket.

"Yeah I guess it's getting late," I sighed as I got up. I reached out my hand and helped Liam up.

"Thank you beautiful," he thanked me with a smile.

"Anything for you," I responded with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

All four of us walked back to Tai's house and went inside her room. We layed on top of her bed and talked about what we were going to do for the whole week.

Tai and I talked about going to the beach, going to the mall and going to the clubs. Basically that's all there is to do in Rhode Island, especially Providence. Well we could walk around downtown and see the water fire also. Either way we had plenty of things planned out for the week.

Liam and I stayed for another hour or two, then we left because it was getting late.

Tai's POV

Liam and Alex left and by 10:00, a lot of my relatives were gone. My parents and sisters were leaving soon to my aunt's house for karaoke. They asked if Harry and I wanted to come, but we declined the offer.

Harry was really tired, especially with all the flying him and Liam did.

"Wanna watch a movie, babe?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

He went through his suitcase and found his favorite movie, Love Actually.

He put it in and layed on the couch. I giggled and sat next to him.

"Of course you would pick this movie," I giggled and rested my head on the crook of his neck.

He had his arm tight around my neck and he kissed my temple.

By the time the movie ended, I was starting to get tired and he was laughing.

I don't understand what he finds so funny about this movie.

I got up and grabbed some shorts and a tank top from my drawer and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, tied my hair up in a bun, and changed into my pjs.

When I stepped out of the bathroom and entered my room, he only had his boxers halfway on.

"Ahh!" I screamed in shock and turned around.

He jumped at my voice and quickly pulled them up. He then put on some shorts and a t-shirt.

He walked towards me and put his arm around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, babe," he apologized as he kissed the back of my neck.

"It's alright," I said with a smile.

I turned around and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"But next time try and get changed a little faster, you slow poke," I teased.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like what you saw," he teased.

My cheeks turned bright red and I giggled. I punched him playfully in the arm and said, "You're such a perv, Harold!"

"But you know you love me," he teased and poked my nose.

I collapsed onto the bed and yawned.

He layed beside me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he said, as he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, handsome," I teased and closed my eyes.

**Next morning**

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone.

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ's got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tai. It's Amanda. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home from Paris."

"Awesome. I've missed you girl!" I cheered.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes.

"Morning," I said to him with a smile.

"Morning beautiful," he said, his voice low and husky.

He walked out of her room and walked his way towards the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?"Amanda asked.

"No one," I lied.

"Come on Tai. You can tell me," she said.

"Promise not to freak out," I sighed.

"Yeah, why would I freak out though?" she asked curiously.

"That was Harry, Harry Styles," I let out.

"You're lying!" she choked.

"It's true," I defended.

"Can I talk to him?" she fangirled.

"Yeah, when he comes out of the bathroom," I answered.

"I wanna meet him!" she begged.

I can't believe she was still fangirling.

"Alright I'll stop by later today. Oh and you can come over later, so you can meet Liam and my friend Alex and we're gonna Skype with the other boys, so you can meet them too," I cheered.

"Oh my God! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

Harry walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me from behind.

He kissed the back of my neck and said, "Who you talking to, beautiful?"

"My friend Amanda who's a Directioner. You wanna talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he answered.

I handed him the phone.

Harry's POV

"Hey Amanda," I said.

"Hi Harry. You're Tai's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah. We've been together for three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me Tai?" she asked.

"The thing is that no one knows because Tai isn't ready to go public yet. It's not easy being the girlfriend of a celebrity. She'll get a lot of hate from people. That's why we haven't really told anyone," I explained.

"Yeah, I understand," she said.

"It was nice talking to you, Amanda."

"You too. Oh, by the way Tai said that you guys are coming over to see me. I live like across the street."

"Oh okay. Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, you too," she said, and then hung up.

Tai and I walked downstairs and said hi to her family. Her mom made pancakes and Tai and I sat down and ate them with her Mom, Dad and two sisters.

"These pancakes are really good, Mrs. Rodriguez," I said, as I shoved another piece into my mouth.

"I'm glad you like them, Harry," she responded with a smile.

After breakfast we got ready to go to Amanda's house. Even though she was only wearing shorts and an oversized tee, she looked absolutely amazing.

"What?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Nothing, it's just you look stunning," I smiled, a blush blatantly present on my cheeks.

She smiled and tried to cover her face, before dragging me out the door. I took in the fresh scent of summer and laced my fingers with Tai's. She froze awkwardly and looked around as if she was scared that people might see.

"We are in a small town. What paps are going to find me here? Plus, didn't you say that not a lot of people will notice me here?" I asked.

"Actually, a few girls will notice you as "Harry Styles from One Direction that were on Nickelodeon"," she said, her voice becoming slightly higher than usual.

I chuckled at her response and she responded with, "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said through chuckles.

She slapped me playfully on the arm and I responded with an, "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you want me to kiss it better?" she teased.

Yes, kissing would be nice," I smirked.

She kissed the spot where she hit me and just when she was about to kiss my cheek, I moved my head so her lips landed on mine instead. She melted into the kiss for a few second then pulled away.

"We're here," she smiled.

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, a rather tall girl with dark green eyes and light brown, shoulder-length waves answered the door with a smile.

"Hey!" she answered with a squeal.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Tai squealed, throwing her arms around the girl tightly.

"I've missed you too, love," she smiled.

I coughed awkwardly and Tai quickly detached herself from her friend.

"Oh Amanda, this is Harry," she smiled.

"Hi Amanda," I grinned.

"Hey Harry," she smiled shyly.

"So let's head over to my house and we can chill outside and what not. You have your bikini with you, right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" she grinned, slowly coming out of her shell.

We walked back to the house and chilled in the pool. Liam and Alex arrived later on. We played truth or dare and never have I ever. Liam and I were out faster than I thought we would be, but then again these girls are definitely more innocent than we are. We decided to go inside and get ready for our Skype date with the rest of the boys who were all with Louis at our flat.

Louis was signed in and then their faces popped onto my screen.

"Hey mates!" Niall cheered enthusiastically.

"Hey boys!" Tai cheered.

**Niall's POV**

I smiled when I noticed there was a girl I've never seen before next to Tai.

"Hey Tai, who's your friend?" I asked, determined to know who this mystery girl was.

"Her name's Amanda. She lives across the street from me and she's also one of my bestest friends. She's also a Directioner. Actually her favorite is you, Nialler," she smirked.

I noticed that Amanda's face turned red and I smirked at her response.

"Don't be shy. Come out and say hi!" Louis cheered, trying to make the girl more comfortable.

She moved right in front of the screen and said, "Hey boys," with a grin.

I felt hypnotized by her beauty. She has dark green eyes and light brown waves that flow gracefully down a little bit passed her shoulders. She isn't really skinny which makes me a lot happier. I can't stand another bag a bones. I need a girl that could kind of keep up with me food wise. She has the most amazing smile. God damn it, she's breathtaking.

I didn't even notice how intense my staring was until Louis teased, "Take a picture, it'll last longer, mate," with a wicked grin on his face.

I blushed deeply while the rest of the group was in hysterics except for Amanda. She was looking down at the floor, trying to cover her now extremely pink cheeks.

"So boys, you'll be seeing more of Amanda because she's going over to University of London with us," Alex said with a smile.

Yes, I couldn't wait to see her again when school starts. She's so friendly and shy but when she gets out of her shell, she becomes super funny and she's a really smart girl.

"Well we got to go guys. It's midnight over here," Louis yawned.

"Alright boys, we'll see you guys soon," Tai smiled.

"Amanda, give me your number so I can call you," I said with a smile.

She smiled and told me her number. Her cheeks were constantly becoming red. I guess I sort of have an effect on her.

We logged off and I made sure that I would call her in the morning.

**The Next Day**

**Harry's POV**

I woke up this morning to the sound of singing coming from the bathroom and I smiled to myself. Tai's beautiful voice was music to my ears as I yawned and got myself up from the bed. A few minutes later, Tai walked in with a Red Sox shirt and shorts. I was slightly disappointed because she's one of those people who change inside the bathroom instead of coming out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel.

"Do you want to go to the beach today? It's a Monday and a really nice day out," she smiled while sitting on my lap.

I gently pressed a kiss on her neck and replied with a, "Of course baby."

I continued to press kisses on her neck and she turned her body to face me, her legs tightly wrapped around my body. She leaned in and kissed me gently, her arms wrapping around my neck. I kissed her back, my arms traveling down her back and my hands gripping her waist. She pulled away and got up, leaving me in shock. I got up also and decided to get ready so that we could go early. I picked up my phone and texted Liam.

**Hey Li, do you and Alex wanna go to the beach today with me and Tai? It's gonna be a nice day :) – Haz xx**

**Yeah sure. Pick us up in an hour? – Li xx**

**Yeah. See you in an hour :) – Haz xx**

An hour later, we showed up at Alex's house and picked up Alex and Liam and we made our way to the beach.

"What beach are we going to, Tai?" Alex asked.

"We're going to Hopkinton Beach in Massachusetts. My family goes there all the time," Tai answered with a smile.

"How much is it over there?" Alex asked.

"Five dollars for each car," She answered while keeping her eyes focused on the road.

I spent most of the car ride holding Tai's hand and just smiling at her. She's absolutely gorgeous and I'm lucky to have a girl like her. I rather have someone fun and energetic like her then some fake gold digger. Tai wasn't after my fame or money, in fact she hated that I always wanted to pay for her. I caught a couple glances at Alex and Liam and saw how they were cuddling in the backseat. I haven't seen Liam this happy with a girl since Danielle and I'm glad that he's finally moving on. That boy went through so much with her and he needs a fresh start. When we arrived at the beach, it was ten o'clock. That's the earliest I've been up and about in a long time. We grabbed our chairs and stuff with us and found a nice little spot under a tree to put our stuff down. Once we had everything settled, Liam and Alex got in a race to see who can get in the water the quickest.

"Race you to the water," Liam said.

"Oh, you're so on!" Alex giggled as she ran after Liam, who had a half-second head start.

I smiled as I watched them run along, having the time of their lives. Tai laid down on a chair. Her sunglasses were covering her eyes and she had the same bikini that she had on during her family barbecue.

"Could you do me a favor, babe?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What is it, love?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Could you get me the bottle of sun screen and put in on my back?" she asked.

"Of course love," I replied with a smile.

I grabbed the bottle of the sunscreen a poured some into my hands before spreading it all over her back.

"Thanks baby," she smiled.

"Anything for you, love," I replied with a smile.

She got up from her chair and decided to lay on the blanket that was on top of the sand. She patted her hand next to her and I sat next to her.

"You know this probably has to be the best summer I've had," she smiled.

"Oh really, and what makes it so great?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I think it's because I met a certain goofball with green eyes and curly brown hair and I really like him," she teased.

She climbed on top of me and straddled my waist, her body resting on my hips.

"Oh and who's this certain goofball?" I smirked.

"You," she smiled.

"Me? I'm flattered!" I teased.

"You're such a retard," she giggled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine, her breath tickling my lips.

"You're such a tease!" I yelled.

**Alex's POV **

Liam jumped into the water and yelled, "I win! What's my prize?"

"Since you cheated, your prize is this," I said as I splashed Liam.

"A kiss would've been a whole lot better," he pouted.

"I'm sorry but cheaters don't get kisses," I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled.

"What's so funny, Garcia?" he asked.

"The fact that you're so childish, Payne," I giggled.

He went under water and grabbed my foot and dragged me under the water.

"Oh, you're so dead!" I screamed, once I reached the surface of the water.

I started swimming towards him but he was quicker. Just when I was about to give up, he came from behind and picked me up.

"Put me down, Liam!" I screamed.

"Never!" he yelled and he carried me out the water and towards Harry and Tai. When we got to the tree, we saw Harry and Tai making out.

"Get a room you too," Liam teased.

"Piss off!" Harry answered back, flipping Liam off.

Tai's cheeks were red and she got up and pulled Harry up as well.

"Aww did I ruin the love birds' moment of love?" Liam teased again.

"Liam if you don't shut up, say goodbye to any chance of having kids and I mean it!" Tai answered back.

Liam put his hands up in defeat and I just giggled at the look of horror on his face.

The rest of the day was spent with all four of us having the time of our lives. I started thinking about when Tai and I go over to London and how we could hang out even more. I could get used to the boys and us hanging out and going out, but then by that time, we'll have to be public with our relationships and I wonder how I'll be able to handle it. Honestly, I would do anything to have Liam and if that means I'll be putting myself danger, well that's the price I have to pay and I'm pretty sure Tai agrees with me and feels the same way.

We drove back home and I was absolutely tired. Who knew spending most of the day at the beach would tire you. I put my earphones into my ear and turned my iPod on. _Heartbeat_ by _Stereo Skyline_ came on.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating,

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

Hey, hey, beautiful, the sunshine

Shines oh oh so bright, alright.

Laid back I'll spend the night just staring at, you.

For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.

There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

Heart, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

Close your eyes, don't say a word.

You're way too beautiful, you heard.

The way, the way my heart keeps beating,

beating b'beat beat beating.

For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.

There was one for every time that my, my heart dropped again.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

A'beat, beat, b'beat, beat, beating,

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

beating, beating, beating.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

So baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.

And the soul reason I keep believing,

That we're gonna die like this you know, oh oh oh.

(For every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in)

(There was one for every time that my)

I smiled as I closed my eyes and let sleep catch up to me. Today had to be one of the bestest days ever and I feel like this is just the beginning of the greatest time of my life.


End file.
